Opposites Attract
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: I was living an ordinary life as a ordinary girl. But when Nexus Prime shows up in my room and takes me to the Transformers Prime universe, I'm not so normal anymore. Primus has chosen me, Shayla Knight, to be the key to restore Cybertron. And, well, it looks like only he knows how this will turn out. But with Team Prime and Nexus with me, well, what's the worst that could happen?
1. Welcome to Prime

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with a new story. It's a self insert story and my OC will look exactly like me, act exactly like me, and well, basically she's me besides the name and age. There's nothing more to explain. Anyway, on with the story!**

I sighed as I shut down my Xbox 360 for the night. I lifted my glasses off my face and rubbed my eyes. Jesus, I guess staring at a TV screen while playing Assassin's Creed Liberation HD will make you tired.

"I think it's time for a Transformers Prime marathon." I smiled as I turned on my computer.

I was just complaining about staring at the TV and now I'm about to stare at my computer. Well, loving Transformers Prime will do that to you. My phone rang and I sighed before picking it up and answering the call. "Hello?"

_"What's up Shay?"_

I smiled at the sound of that voice. "What's up yourself Jake?"

_"Why can't you just answer a question with a straight answer?"_

"Because I don't want to." I smirked. "My mouth, my words, my decision."

_"Want to go to the skating rink with me later?"_

"I would, but I'm kind of busy." I said as I typed in the URL for fanfiction on my computer.

_"God, you're always busy girl!"_

I laughed. "What can a girl do?"

_"Do you really want me to answer that?"_

"No, not really." I replied. "Hey, I'll call you later okay?"

_"Whatever, Shay."_

I smiled as he hung up. Jake was one of my best friends, but we argue so much its hard to tell. I logged in to my Fanfiction account and tried to decide whether to start a new story or work on some of my old ones. After finishing reading this book called _Defiance_ in Lili St. Crow's Strange Angels series, I really wanted to do a crossover with that and something else. I couldn't decide between Inuyasha and Transformers Prime. Prime's sounding pretty good right now since all I wanted to do was bring in Dru, Christophe, Graves, Shanks, Nathalie, and Ash. I growled when my computer started smoking. Oh frag, not now!

"Oh frag it all to the pits of Kaon!" I growled as I banged my fist on the computer. "The dang thing chooses now of all times to quit on me! I had a good story in mind too." I pouted.

Suddenly it just stopped smoking. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the screen turned blue.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I groaned. "For the love of Primus, this just keeps getting better and better."

"I'd say it's getting worse and worse."

"Oh scrap!" I jumped out of my bed and nearly had a heart attack when I saw a man in my room. "Who the heck are you?"

The man grinned and said, "That's a nice greeting, is isn't?"

"Who. Are. You?" I repeated.

"Oh you're definitely the one." The man smirked. "My name is Nexus. Nexus Prime to be exact."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, you're definitely Nexus Prime. HA! I thought Nexus was only God knows how tall, a bit more serious, and oh I don't know? Cybertronian!"

"I'm a Prime, don't you think I have the power to create a human form for myself?" The man who is supposedly Nexus asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, and I'm a superhero. Now please, would you just leave before I call the cops?"

"You won't believe me without proof will you?" 'Nexus' asked.

"I won't believe you until I see a God knows how tall Cybertronian." I said. "Besides, Transformers don't exist. No matter how much people wished it was true."

'Nexus' grabbed my hand and said, "Perhaps I ought to show you then."

In a flash, we were most definitely _not_ in my room. I nearly screamed as I looked around and saw nothing but space. What the heck?

"Do you believe me now?" 'Nexus' asked.

My jaw dropped as a God knows how tall Cybertronian stood in front of me. He was red, gold, and black in color. I could only point at him and a squeaky noise came out my mouth.

Nexus shook his helm and said, "This is exactly why I didn't show you my real form. But I have to say, your reaction is better than what I imagined."

That was when the fan girl attack started.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Transformers are real! OH MY GOSH!"

"Why did I open my mouth?" Nexus chuckled as he reverted back to his human form.

In his human form, he didn't really look much older than I did. He looked around 19 or 20 if I had to take a guess. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with black designs, white jeans, and gold high-tops. He was pretty handsome for a Primus knows how old robot.

Me? Well you already know I have glasses. I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. Right now I was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and my black and white Flight Jordans I got for my birthday.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you've heard of Transformers Prime." Nexus smirked as he walked up to me.

"Um duh. It's my favorite show in the whole entire world." I answered.

"What if I told you that Primus has chose you to be the Key?" Nexus smiled in mischief.

"Uh, care to tell what the Key is?" I asked.

"The Key to restore Cybertron. What else would there be a Key for?" Nexus rolled his eyes.

"How in Primus' name can a 16 year old girl restore Cybertron? No offense to Primus, but is he out of his mind?!" I yelled.

"You know, I said the exact same thing." Nexus shrugged. "But fate is fate, I guess. I'm just here to guide you."

"You? Guide me? Couldn't he have sent someone who was a bit more serious?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm a Prime! I can be serious when I want to." Nexus protested.

"Alright, alright. Now, are we going to Primeverse or what?" I asked excitedly.

Nexux chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Alright, alright. I'm going to guess patience isn't one of your virtues."

"No, not really." I grinned before I realized something. "Wait, what about my family? My friends?"

"The universe will go on as if you weren't even born." Nexus explained. "But Primus has given you a choice about whether or not you want to go."

"I do." I said, surprising him. "I mean, I would like to stay with the people I love but if they get to go on happily while I save an entire planet, then I'm okay with it."

Nexus smirked. "Then let's ride."

I was confused. That was until he snapped his fingers and my world went dark.

* * *

"Shayla! Come on Shay, wake up. I didn't bring you here just for you to die just because you can't withstand my powers!"

I groaned as I woke up. I looked around and saw I was in a house. Nexus was standing over me, shaking me like crazy.

"I'm up. I'm up." I waved him off as I sat up. "Give me some warning next time will you?"

Nexus nodded and said, "Sure. Anyway, I'd like to show you around our new home."

"We're staying here?" I asked. "Wait, hold on where are we?"

Nexus took my hand and dragged me outside. My jaw nearly dropped.

"Shayla Knight, welcome to Jasper, Nevada." Nexus smiled.

It's official. I'm the luckiest girl alive.

**And that is the end of the first chapter of Opposites Attract. The story idea about Strange Angels and Transformers Prime is true though. I might start working on that soon. I need to finish some of my other stories first though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try and update soon. Next chapter we're going to start on the actual Prime series. I hope you enjoyed. Until next time, I'm out!**


	2. High Speed Chase

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Opposites Attract. I see you all like Shayla. You'll like her even more as the story continues. But on with the chapter! I'm getting anxious to write.**

"We're not going to save him?!"

Nexus winced when I screamed that. Earlier, I'd asked him if we were going to save Cliffjumper. He said no because it would affect the timeline too much.

"Affect the timeline my aft." I growled to myself as I slipped on a new black leather jacket over my white t-shirt. I had on black jeans and my favorite Flight Jordans. Nexus had taken me shopping yesterday to get some new clothes. Only Primus and God know where he got the money.

"Come on Shay, let's be rational here. We can't affect everything too much." Nexus tried to plead with me.

"Rational my aft." I said as I stormed out the house. "Cliffjumper barely had any screen time, and if him being alive affects anything, I'm more than happy to take the risk."

Nexus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Primus almighty kid." He ran after me. "Prima is so going to kill me for this."

"He'll have to go through me first." I smirked when he seemed to pale at the thought of me against Prima.

"Look, do you even know where Cliff is?!" Nexus exclaimed.

I stopped walking when he said that. I said, "If I had to take a guess, I'd say he's still in Nevada."

"And what makes you say that?" Nexus smiled slightly.

"Well, think about. Sure the 'Bots ground bridged to him, but when it showed the clips between 'Cee and Cliff, it looked like the same setting. Arcee was still in Nevada so Cliff had to be somewhere near her." I grinned.

"What are you? A mad genius or something?" Nexus raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd figure it out."

"Well when you read a book that has a mad strategist in there, you learn a lot. Besides, I'm a straight A student. I'm smart like that." I smirked.

"Let me guess? The mad strategist in the book is Christophe?" Nexus sighed.

"You learn quick Nexus. And yes, the awesome half vampire Christophe is the one." I grinned.

Nexus only chuckled and shook his head before he looked up and said, "Well this is our ride."

I looked up and my jaw nearly dropped. "What. The. Heck?"

In front of me was a freaking black and red Ford GT. Oh my God, this is so awesome. Now if only this was a Bugatti Veyron, then I'd really be jumping for joy.

Did I mention I'm a car freak? You can blame the constant hours of playing Grand Theft Auto 5 for that.

"Oh my God." I whispered as I ran my hands over the hood. "Oh my God."

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?" Nexus smirked.

I'd never run so fast in my life. I was in the passenger side buckling up in about a second. Nexus only chuckled and smirked before climbing in the driver side. I grinned excitedly as he fired up the engine. Soon enough, we were riding in to the Jasper, Nevada desert.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"I'm a Prime. I can get whatever I want if I'm persuasive enough." Nexus looked a me, a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not going to ask what those persuasive means are." I shook my head.

Nexus grinned before focusing his eyes back on the road. I stared at the window, wondering about how my life has changed so much in one day. One day I'm sitting in my room on my computer, the next I'm sitting in a sports car with a mischievous Prime going to save an Autobot. Speaking of said mischievous Prime, I never imagined Nexus Prime would be like this. I'd heard he wasn't as serious as the other Primes, but I didn't imagine he'd be this laid back.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked back over to Nexus and saw that he had that relaxed look on his face. The sunlight fell on his face just right and, I dare say it, he looked perfect like that. I didn't realize I was staring until he chuckled.

"What? Am I that beautiful?" Nexus smirked.

I scoffed. "You? Beautiful? Oh please. I'd say average is the word." All the thoughts about him being perfect vanished when he smirked.

"Oh, you wound me so." Nexus placed a hand over his heart, er, spark. Whatever was in his body. I didn't know whether he kept his spark or he got a human heart.

"So, tell me Nexus. When we do join up with the 'Bots, what are you doing to say your name is? You can't exactly say your name is Nexus Prime." I said.

Nexus tilted his head slightly and said, "I never thought about that until now. But we'll think about that later Shay. Right now, we have a 'Bot to save. Even if Prima is going to beat my aft to Cybertron and back down here again."

I grinned and looked out the window. We were a couple feet away from the ditch Cliff was in fighting the 'Cons. I saw the warship in the sky and shuddered. Soundwave wasn't so bad, but 'Scream? He's annoying as frag, but that girl looking seeker can be dangerous when he wants to.

"Tell me Shay, since this was your _brilliant _idea, how are we going to save Cliffjumper?" Nexus asked sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to come up with a sarcastic retort, but I closed it when I didn't think of any thing. Nexus face palmed and muttered something in Cybertronian.

"Oh Primus, we're doomed." Nexus muttered once he was done speaking in Cybertronian.

"Hey! Not my fault I didn't think this far ahead." I defended myself.

"You know how to work a gun?" Nexus asked, going in to his rarely seen serious side.

"Um..." I trailed off.

Nexus sighed and said, "Of course you don't."

"What the heck is a gun going to do to a 'Con anyway?" I demanded.

"Do you really think I'd give you an ordinary gun?" Nexus raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of gun did you plan on giving me?" I did the same.

"Why, a laser gun of course. Sort of like a 'Bot blaster, but with lasers instead of blaster fire." Nexus said as he tossed me a laser gun that came out of no where. Literally.

The laser gun was sort of like a pump shotgun, except with deadly lasers instead of deadly bullets of course.

"Um, do you really trust me with a gun?" I asked.

"All you need to know is this: point it in the right direction and don't aim unless you're going to shot something. Got me?"

I nodded and said, "Aye aye captain."

Nexus rolled his eyes and asked, "Why did Primus choose to torture me with you?"

I stuck my tongue out at him before turning to face Cliff and the 'Cons. I hid behind a rock and peaked out from behind it. I winced when I saw Cliff getting smacked around. Well it's now or never.

"Steady and easy Shay." I muttered as I aimed the laser gun and pulled the trigger.

You ever fired a gun for the first time? Well, it's thrill seeking isn't it? I fired the gun again, and I smiled when it got easier and easier each time.

"Doing good over there, kid." Nexus smiled slightly. "Not as good as me though."

Nexus was standing on top of a rock. The black t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots he wore seemed to make him even more epic as he fired the gun with such ease, I would've thought I was staring at Master Chief. Nexus pulled off some pretty cool tricks too. And all I could wonder about was how in Primus' name was he not falling off that rock?

I shook my head and decided not to worry about it. Soon enough we had shot up all the 'Cons with Cliff coming back to help us. He looked around until his optics landed on us.

"I suppose now would be a good time to run." I said.

"That's probably the only smart thing you've said all day." Nexus said.

And with that being said, we both bolted back to the Ford GT.

"Hey, wait!" Cliffjumper yelled.

"Scrap, scrap, frag, frag, frag it all to the pits." Nexus muttered.

"Aren't you supposed to be the escape artist here?" I demanded.

"What makes you think that?" Nexus nearly screamed.

Headlights came on behind us, and Nexus grabbed my hand and pulled me along as I started to run slower. Fragging asthma's catching up with me now.

"Freedom!" Nexus cried as we saw the Ford GT.

I scrambled to get in the passenger seat and Nexus hopped right in. As soon as I slammed the door shut, Nexus slammed his foot down on the accelerator, and we were gone. I winced when I saw Cliff in the rearview and said, "Um, is he supposed to be following us?"

Nexus swore every curse under the sun, human and cybertronian. He swerved off the road, and I screamed as I gripped the seats.

"You're a maniac!" I yelled.

Nexus only smirked at me, one side of his hair falling over his right eye. He said, "Well you didn't expect the escape part to be easy, now did you?"

I only glared at him. He just smiled innocently and pressed down on the accelerator again. I looked in the rearview and said, "He's gone."

Nexus sighed and said, "Finally."

"You think he'll remember us?" I asked nervously.

"I sure hope not." was my response as Nexus drove back to the road.

But what scared the crap out of me were the five vehicles waiting for us. My reaction was face palming. Nexus?

He just banged his head on the steering wheel a couple of times.

"You've got to be kidding me." We both said in unison.

"Think we should get out the car?" I asked nervously, suddenly very glad the windows were tinted.

The smirk Nexus had on his face scared the crap out of me. He gave a mischievous chuckle and said, "Why of course not. We won't meet them this early."

"Wouldn't it be better?" I asked. "Saves us the trouble of dealing with the kids."

Nexus tilted his head slightly and said, "Huh, I never thought about it that way."

"So, get out the car?" I asked excitedly.

That smirk that scared the crap out of me was back. He grinned and said, "Of course. Not!" He slammed down on the accelerator.

"Nexus!" I screamed as we shot forward like a bullet.

Bumblebee beeped in surprise as he moved quickly out the way. The only one that followed us was Arcee. Nexus wasn't expecting that and he slammed down harder on the accelerator. God, I hope there aren't any highway patrol around.

"We are so dead!" I yelled.

Nexus laughed joyfully and yelled, "It's the thrill, Shay!"

"Thrill my aft!" I retorted.

Nexus threw his head back and laughed loudly again. Jesus, how do the Primes deal with him?

"Think we lost her?" I asked.

Nexus checked his rearview and smiled. "Oh yes, we lost her a long time ago."

"Then why the heck are we speeding down the freeway like a dang bullet?" I asked.

My answer was in the form of blue and red lights. My brown eyes widened and I turned to face Nexus slowly with a glare.

Nexus chuckled nervously and said, "I might've been going a little to fast, huh?"

"You think?" I snapped.

"Pull over!"

"If I get arrested, I am so killing you." I threatened.

"Relax. Neither of us are getting arrested." Nexus gave me a sincere smile and grabbed my hand while keeping one on the wheel. "I promise. And I never break a promise."

I stared at him before squeezing his hand. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

"How did you do that?"

Nexus smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "I told you I'd get us out alive. But now, we might have to repaint the car."

"You think?" I asked sarcastically while pulling my hand from his.

Nexus only grinned at me and said, "Well look on the bright side. You met the Autobots."

"Getting chased by them is not the same as meeting them." I rolled my eyes. "When will we meet them for real?"

Nexus grinned at me and asked, "Would you rather meet them with Miko or meet them with Jack and Raf?"

I weighed the options in my head. "Let's see...getting chased by Decepticons or simply sneaking up on them? While beating the scrap out of 'Cons is appealing, I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Even I have to agree with you there." Nexus sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch. He smiled at me. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

I smiled at him and sat down beside him. "To tell you the truth, I've always wondered what it would be like to get chased by cops. I guess now I have my answer." I yawned. "And now I'm tired."

Nexus laid his head back and yawned too. "I am too. I don't even feel like walking to the bed."

"This won't be the first time I've fell asleep on the couch." I muttered as I laid my head on his shoulder.

Nexus closed his eyes and said, "I'll wake you up when it's time to go."

"How are you supposed to wake me up when you'll be sleep yourself?" I yawned again, louder this time.

"I'm a giant robot inside a human body." Nexus mumbled. "I've got plenty of ways."

He wrapped a blanket around both of us, and I snuggled in to him. We were both asleep in a few seconds.

**And this is the end of this awesome chapter! Next chapter, Nexus and Shayla will finally meet the Autobots. Formally that is. Not in a high speed chase. *smirks* I can't wait for Shay to meet the 'Bots for real. Primus, there will be a lot of screaming. As soon as she's out of earshot of course. Well until next time, I'm out!**


	3. So Many Surprises

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another awesome chapter of Opposites Attract. This chapter we're finally getting in to the series and Shayla finally gets to meet the Autobots. I think we all know what her reaction will be. *grins* Oh, and I've added a new poll choice to the poll on my profile. Go check it out please.**

"Dude, what are you waiting for?!"

I managed to catch up to Miko just in time to run beside her and yell, "Go with!"

Nexus ran next to me and glared at me. "Jesus girl, slow down will you?" He then looked at Arcee. "Well then..."

I had to resist laughing when he said that. If I hadn't known Nexus was acting, I would've never have guessed that he was faking.

"Scrap." Arcee grumbled as she slumped forward.

Nexus and I woke up about an hour ago. He and I walked around town for a bit before rushing back to the school. Nexus is certainly an interesting tour guide, I'll tell you that much. Though, you probably already knew that since Nexus Prime is the most mischievous person I've ever met.

Arcee transformed and said, "Hop on."

"How in the name of God will we all fit on one motorcycle?" I asked.

"Shay, we have our own. Remember?" Nexus asked, his eyes practically shining with that familiar mischief. Oh God, what does he have up his sleeve now?

"Oh right!" I exclaimed. "We'll be right back."

The smirk on Nexus' face as he led me away once again scared the crap out of me. But that fear turned to joy as soon as I saw the motorcycle that he had once again made with his Prime magic or whatever you call it.

"Holy mother of pearl, is that Kawasaki Ninja 250R?" I squealed.

Nexus smiled and got on the bike. He revved the engine and said, "I'm ready when you are."

I practically jumped on the bike as I ran to it. I was grinning like a fool right now and I struggled to wipe it off my face as we met up with Arcee. I wrapped my hands around Nexus' waist and I felt him tense. Eventually he relaxed.

"You alright?" I asked, concerned for the Prime.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nexus said. His voice told me he wasn't alright at all.

"Whatever you say." I nodded. I didn't want to pry in to his personal life. If he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me.

A grin like no other found its way to my face when I saw the Autobot Base in the horizon. Nexus suddenly threw his head back and laughed loudly. Not loud enough for the others to hear him of course. I looked at him confused. Why was he laughing?

"Um..." I trailed off, not exactly sure what to say to him.

Nexus finally stopped laughing and turned to me, his eyes sparkling with that familiar look of mischief. "You should've seen Jack's face."

I only shook my head and smiled. Of course, he would laugh at that. I watched in awe as the cliff face pulled back to reveal the Autobot Base. Well, it looks like there's no turning back now.

"Are you ready to met legends?" Nexus smiled at me.

I grinned and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

We both chuckled at that, but we quieted down once we entered the main room. I looked around and saw Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"Awesome..." I breathed out, amazed that I was actually here.

But then that amazement turned to disbelief when I saw someone who shouldn't even be here. Now I know what you're probably thinking. Who's the lucky Cybertronian that got put in Primeverse? Here's the twist. It's not a Cybertronian.

It's a human.

He would've looked like a normal human to me, but the thing that made me identify him was the silver streak in his hair.

"I didn't expect that." Nexus whispered. He was staring at the same human as we both got off the red and gold motorcycle.

"Ice." I whispered. My freaking OC was staring right at me. Oh my God!

Ice was just as I'd described him. He had slick black hair with that same silver streak, and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, some white jeans, and some black combat boots.

"Care to explain?" I hissed in to Nexus' ear.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Nexus hissed back.

"I thought there were two." Ratchet said, bring our attention to him.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee said, making me chuckle slightly while Nexus just outright laughed.

"I'm Raf." The twelve and a half year old introduced himself.

"I'm Miko." Miko grinned while running up to Bulkhead. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." The green Wrecker answered uneasily.

Miko took in a deep breath and Nexus placed his hands over his ears as she asked, "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck. A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball or a punching bag?"

Poor Bulkhead looked so confused. Nexus placed a hand over his mouth because he didn't want to start outright laughing again.

"If you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

Ratchet scoffed and I glared at him. "Watch it dude."

Ice laughed and said, "Wow, not even here a good minute and Ratchet just got told by a girl. Man, I might just like this girl."

I rubbed the back of my head and laughed slightly. I heard footsteps and just when I was about to scream Optimus in my mind, I realized that those footsteps belonged to no other than Cliffjumper.

"I thought there were only two humans." The red mech smirked. "Wow 'Cee, you're a trouble magnet."

Nexus and Ice were having a field day with this. The two boys were just outright laughing. Ice was laughing so hard he had to lean on the railing. Nexus was laughing so hard he had to lean on me. I glanced at him and said, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Very." Nexus gasped out as he started to calm down.

"You're having a field day with this aren't you Ice?" Arcee grumbled.

Ice smirked, the silver streak in his hair catching the light just right. "I am having a wonderful time Arcee. Care to join me?"

Okay, even I had to laugh at that. But Nexus and I shut up as soon as we heard thundering footsteps. It didn't take a genius to figure out who they were. I turned around and I just barely held in my squeal of joy. Here, standing in front of me, was Optimus Prime.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots." Optimus said.

Jack stepped forward bravely and said, "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus replied.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified for the confused Jack.

"Okay...why are they here?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"A fair question young one." Optimus said, since I hadn't told anyone my name yet. "In part, they are here because our planet in uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Nexus tilted his head slightly. He most definitely knew the answer to that one. But it's all called acting for a reason.

"Time for a good ole story." Ice smirked. "Foremost, it was over their world supply of energon, the fuel to 'Bots and 'Cons alike. Kind of like their blood. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries, a long time before we were born. In the beginning, Prime here fought alongside one he considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that the pain in the aft that is Megatron lost his way."

Miko yawned and asked, "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

Ice glared at her and said, "Watch it kid. I can put two bullets in your skull before you even know what's happening."

"Ice, don't threaten the humans." Ratchet sighed.

Ice only scoffed, but he did shut up.

"So, what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time." Optimus replied. "But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

"Well catastrophic things never turn out well." Nexus muttered, making me elbow him in the rib.

Ice looked straight at Nexus and I and asked, "Who are you two? Didn't hear you say your name."

"I'm Shayla." I introduced myself. "And this is...Nathan." I ignored the look I knew Nexus was giving me. Oh, I was going to hear from him later.

Ice merely nodded and went back to whatever he was doing before we came.

I turned to Nexus and asked quietly, "So, what now?"

Nexus smirked at me and said, "You know the answer to that Shay."

I sighed. How'd I know he was going to say that? Well, when you're dealing with Nexus, things can get expected from the mischievous Prime. But here's one thing I'm still wondering about.

How in God's name is Ice here?

**And this is the end of this awesome chapter. Next chapter is Darkness Rising Part 2. I'm going to have fun with the next one. Well, my battery is running low so I don't have much to say. Until next time, I'm out!**


End file.
